


The Worried Woman

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Based on Sailor Moon R anime, Cute, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A distressed Neo-Queen Serenity searches for Small Lady after she views the latter's empty bed.





	

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

‘’The princess and her mother lived happily ever after,’’ Neo-Queen Serenity said. Her eyes settled on Small Lady as the latter slumbered and smiled. Neo-Queen Serenity began to smile at her. She viewed Small Lady stretching her arms. Neo-Queen Serenity still smiled after the latter opened her eyes. ‘’Another story?’’ she asked.

Small Lady shook her head at a snail’s pace. A sudden frown replaced her smile. Worry filled her eyes. Small Lady saw Neo-Queen Serenity’s concerned expression. ‘’Be with me. Just for tonight.’’ 

Tears formed in Small Lady’s eyes. She was in her mother’s arms. ‘’I worry about enemies attacking you.’’ 

Neo-Queen Serenity’s smile returned. ‘’We’re safe in our palace,’’ she said. 

‘’You walk outside lately. You’re alone.’’ 

‘’I’ll be fine,’’ Neo-Queen Serenity said before she released her. She watched as Small Lady fell asleep. Neo-Queen Serenity walked out of the chamber. A frown appeared on her face. She wandered the palace. *Enemies won’t harm me* she thought. 

Worry began to fill Neo-Queen Serenity’s eyes. *I should check on my daughter* she thought. She turned and walked to Small Lady’s chamber. ‘’Small Lady?’’ She approached the empty bed and gasped. ‘’Small Lady?’’ 

After running into the hall, Neo-Queen Serenity looked in another chamber. Her worried expression remained after she saw the barren area. She continued to search for Small Lady.  
*Enemies captured her?* Frowning, Neo-Queen Serenity shook her head. *Small Lady should be safe* she thought. 

Other chambers were barren. *Perhaps Small Lady wandered. Perhaps she fell. Perhaps she is injured.* Neo-Queen Serenity’s eyes became wide as she gasped. She ran into her chamber and approached her bed.

After lifting the blanket, Neo-Queen Serenity saw the resting Small Lady. She blinked twice. She remembered Small Lady’s previous words. *Be with me. Just for tonight.* Her smile came back.

Neo-Queen Serenity began to rest with Small Lady in her arms. *I’ll be with you. Always.*

THE END


End file.
